The Light & The Darkness - Swan Queen
by purplesamurai
Summary: Fairy dust, Henry's birthday, a book full of meaning, trouble and swan queen. cover art credit goes to minervadawn from fanpop.
1. Revelations

It was a normal day in Storybrooke and there was nothing particularly different about this day, but Emma found herself feeling more fed up than usual.

She was sitting at a table in the diner with Henry, Charming and Tinkabell.

Charming looked a bit concerned. "What's wrong Emma?"

"Nothing" she sighed.

Henry pulled Charming's arm, "lets get grandma, I want to show you both something"

as they left, Tink turned her attention back to Emma.

"Is Hook still bothering you?"

"Yeah, well you know what his like". They both smiled.

"Its just, is this it, is this my happy ending?"

Without thinking, Tink removed a bottle from her pocket.

"I have a small amount of fairy dust left Emma! It can lead us to your true love, your happiness"

Emma looked skeptical.

"Shall we See?" Tink said eagerly.

"I don't know. Can it really do that?"

"Sure, its never wrong. You can have your happy ending Emma"

"Okay" she said anxiously.

The spell was set in motion. They both watched the green cloud like smoke moving through the air.

Emma was even more anxious now. It looked like the green was making its way over to Hook, but then it seemed to pass him and gathered over someone with the back facing Emma and Tinkabell.

They couldn't quite see who it was. Emma stood up.

"Oh my god" she turned back round and sat down hard in the chair.

"it's Regina!"

The blonde was speechless, Tinkabell was Speechless.

Both looked at each other

"Do you have feelings for Regina?"

Emma put her head in her hands.

"you know what, it makes sense, now. The way you look at each other"

"what do you mean?"

"its obvious you are fond of each other, even though you deny it. That gift she gave you, when you had to leave with Henry. She wouldn't do that for just anyone."

"What am I going to do?" the blonde replied.

"That's up to you, but if you don't follow this, your ruin both each others lives"

Emma was still a bit skeptical, she didn't quite believe, it would ruin their lives.

At this point, Henry ran back over to the table

"mom wants to talk to you"

oh crap, Emma thought. She got up nodded at Tink and made her way over to Regina.

"you wanted to talk to me?"

"yes, as you know its Henry's birthday this Friday. Do you already have plans, because I was hoping to see him at my house. I have a surprise for him."

"Well, there's going to be a party at the apartment, but I can bring him over beforehand" the blonde smiled.

The brunette looked pleased and seemed momentary lost in the blondes eyes.

She snapped out of it when Snow butted in.

"What was that Emma?"

"Oh, for Henry's birthday, going to Regina's before the party"

"Oh, well okay" she gave Emma one of her disapproving looks and walked off.

Regina rolled her eyes, which Emma saw and she gave a smirk.

"Iv got to go now, but if you come round say 2-ish on Friday?"

"Yeah, that's fine"

The brunette smiled. Emma couldn't help but think how beautiful Regina's smile was.

She then left.


	2. Henry's Birthday

It was Friday. Henry's birthday.

Emma and Henry were walking up the path of Regina's mansion. Henry in his black coat and scarf it was very windy today.

Emma was more casual, in her usual red jacket.

She hadn't seen Regina, since arranging to go there before the party, back at the apartment.

Emma was anxious, she had thought of the situation with the fairy dust and how it had led to Regina.

They reached the front door of the mansion. It was slightly open.

Emma opened the door slowly, slightly concerned.

"Regina?"

suddenly the brunette appeared. She was wearing a black blazer, black trousers and her white shirt.

She ran her hands through her hair.

Henry ran to her, while Emma just stood there with her mouth slightly parted thinking, oh my god.

"Mom your ok!"

"Of course and look at you, another year older today, happy birthday. Come iv got something for you"

she took his hand and led him into the dinning room. Emma followed.

They got to the oak table, to find a medium-sized, black and white, rectangular book.

"it's the one you saw in Golds shop, the other week"

Henry smiled. He ran his hand over the front lettering, which read, The Light & The Darkness.

"Thanks mom"

"Okay well, we got to get back home, otherwise Snow will kill me" Emma said shortly.

Henry picked up the book.

"Can I bring this with us?"

"Okay, come on, Lets go"

As the blonde and Henry were walking towards to door. Emma turned around to see Regina walking slowly behind.

"You are coming with us, right?"

"I wasn't aware that I would be welcome"

Emma tilted her head. A little smile appeared.

"Of course you are, your Henry's mother too"

Regina Smiled, pleased with Emma's reaction.

"Are we going or not?" Henry snapped.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

Not much was said on the ride back, to the apartment.

They just let Henry mutter on about how hungry he was getting and asking if he could have sweets and chocolate.

They arrived back at the apartment. Henry run through the door holding the book.

"What is that, you got there?" Charming remarked.

"A new book, from mom, im gonna go read it now" he ran over to the sofa.

"Right, there's food and drinks on the table over here. Help yourselves" Snow shouted.

Snow turned to the kitchen.

"Oh, Hi Regina"

"Snow" the brunette replied.

"I invited her!" Emma quickly said.

"I'm going to go, get the cake ready" she walked off.

Regina rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the table.

Archie and Sidney were talking about Gold. How they had heard him talking about a prophecy coming true. They carried on speculating about what it could be.

Emma butted in.

"The only prophecy I see, Is me, eating all these peanuts"

they laughed.

Henry was still on the sofa. Emma looked over at him.

"Did you read that book, you gave Henry"

Regina looked over.

"I read the a few pages quickly. It's harmless."

They continued talking. They hadn't realized around forty minutes had passed.

More quests had arrived.

Henry had got distracted by them, so hadn't got far into his book.

"Emma..." snow called out.

The blonde went over to her, leaving Regina with Tinkabell.

"what's wrong?"

"Your spending a lot of this evening with Regina. Are you best buddies now, or what?"

Emma got defensive.

"No, we all have to be civil now. She's Henry's mother too"

Snow looked at Regina, then back to Emma.

"for Henry?"

"Yes, for Henry"

Snow nodded.

Meanwhile, Regina and Tinkabell were a conversation about Henry.

However Tinkabell wanted to see what Regina thought of Emma.

She thought she would test the water., so to speak.

"You and Emma seem to be getting on better these days"

Regina looked away and reached for a piece of food.

There was a slight pause.

"Yes, we are" she replied.

"I think you are fond of her" Tink smiled.

"What makes you think that?" the brunette looked at Tinkabell, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you did give her that gift, her happiness with henry. You wouldn't do that for just anyone"

Regina smiled.

"True, it was the best thing to do"

Tink nodded, thinking that's all she was going to get from Regina. To her surprise, Regina carried on for a good minute or so, seeming to forget that she was letting her guard down.

"Yes, I am quite fond of her, she does annoy me, her parents are idiots, but I have come to like her very much."

slight pause.

"You know, we have a lot in common if you think about it"

she looked over to the blonde, who was still talking with Snow.

"She is a beautiful woman"

Tink let out the biggest smile.

"if you say so, Regina" she replied.

Regina suddenly realized she had gone on about the blonde for a good minute. She suddenly went quiet.

Tink had noticed the sudden change in her stance. Before she could speak, Emma had come back over.

"You two alight?"

"Yes, all good" Tink replied.

Regina didn't look at Emma, she carried on helping herself to the food on the wooden table and moved herself away from Emma and Tinkabell.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma asked.

"She opened up a little, I think she's a bit embarrassed by what she has said" Tink smirked.

"Oh, are you going to tell me?" Emma smirked.

"I better not, she would kill me. However, she is actually very fond of you"

Tinkabell began to walk around the table. Emma followed.

In a whisper "Tell me, please?"

Before Tink could say anything else, Hook had come over.

"im just gonna leave you two to it" tink quickly said, before quickly fleeing to where Regina was.

Emma let out a sigh.

"When are you going to let me take you for dinner?"

"Well, im kind of busy Killian, I have to put Henry first"

At this point everyone else was just eating, talking, drinking and speculating.


	3. The Book

Henry still hadn't managed to get far in his book, but decided to carry on...

The Light, a knight, the cause of happiness, love, and bliss

The Darkness, a Queen, causes hatred, envy and chaos

But when they are brought together, They can not run from their fate.

On this day

The light returns to where the darkness reigns

They meet face to face, where an underlying connection is made

The fire rages within the darkness, which the light tries to distinguish

The dark tries harder to push the light out

The light shines brighter and comes out stronger

However, the light sees something within the darkness, that no one else can see

For a moment there's a transcending connection, which separates them for a season.

The darkness, is able to bring the light back but in doing so will isolate her for a reason

The light is left untrusting, due to seeing, a vision of dark raging

Once more, they must fight, this time for their very survival

Another connection is formed

Their lives remain untorn

Now they must fight a new form...

Henry hadn't noticed that Emma had sat down next to him.

"You seem taken with that book, kid, what's so interesting about it?"

"I don't know, it's very familiar" he looked a bit puzzled.

"Well, I think it's about time you had some of your cake"

Henry smiled.

They both got up and headed for the table.

An hour had past.

Snow and Charming were cleaning up.

Regina was last to leave.

Emma saw her to the door.

"Thank you" the brunette said.

"For what?"

"Inviting me"

"Henry,wanted it" the blonde quickly said.

The brunette's expression fultered, which Emma noticed.

"What I mean is, we both wanted it"

Regina's gaze softened. They both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Emma" Snow shouted.

The sound of Snow's voice, had broken the meaningful moment, between them.

"Goodnight Em-ma" Regina whispered.

"Night Regina"

they gave one last smile before the blonde closed the door.

The next day Emma and Henry were at the diner.

Emma was hoping to see Tink, so she could get more information, about what Regina had said to her.

Emma was looking at the deserts at the counter. She hadn't noticed Regina had come into the diner and was heading straight towards her.

The brunette eyed the blonde up and down before making her move.

"Desert miss Swan! Maybe a forbidden fruit would survice?" she smirked.

The blonde froze for a moment.

she turned to face her.

"Hey Regina"

Regina was wearing her grey long coat, her hair was a bit wet, as it was lightly raining outside.

A few strands of the brunette hair feel over her face, which the blonde thought made her look, even more beautiful.

"Are you still bringing Henry over, for his sleepover?"

"Yes, that's if you still want me too?"

Regina leaned over to reach her takeaway coffee.

Emma's licked her lips, while watching every movement Regina made.

Her eyes, were drawn to the brunettes cleavage. Which always made the blonde feel hotter.

"Yes, il see you later then"

Emma nodded and turned back to the deserts.

Regina Smiled and walked away.

The blonde then realized, she didn't want a desert any more, Regina had filled her up with something else interiorly.


	4. Can Mom Stay For Dinner?

Later that day

Henry and Emma arrived at Regina's house.

"Are you Alright mom? you have acted strange since this afternoon, has mom upset you?"

"No she hasn't upset me kid, were fine" she smiled at him.

She had been distracted of thoughts, about Regina, all afternoon. This woman was truly getting under her skin.

They knocked on the door.

Emma was more nervous than before. The door opened and Henry stepped forward and hugged Regina.

"I better go" Emma said softly, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Can mom stay for dinner?" Henry asked.

Both women looked at each other.

"Well, if she's not got any plans.."

"I haven't" the blonde quickly said.

"Well come in, dinner will be ready soon"

Henry run up to his bedroom. He reopened the book that he had got for this birthday and continued reading it. ..

Light and Darkness find themselves far from home

searching for the center, that keeps them whole

the new form has taken him

for personal gain, so it can live long

The journey is hard to take

both face demons and more tests await

Henry suddenly thought this, all sounds so familiar but still couldn't figure why, he carried on reading.

meanwhile back downstairs...

Both women eyed each other.

Regina, finally broke the silence.

"Right, Well, come into the kitchen iv got to check the lasagna"

she began to walk off, Emma followed.

They continued, not knowing what to say.

The brunette handed Emma a drink, which made her feel more relaxed. Words were becoming easier to speak.

They talked for a while about Henry, work and some other random things, before sitting down to dinner.

Both women sat facing each other, while Henry sat closest to Regina.

"This is nice" Henry said, looking at Regina

"Yes, I agree" she looked at him and smiled.

They continued to eat.

Both women often looking up at each other, not always at the same time, but when they did, both looked away shyly, even Henry noticed but didn't say anything.

After, Henry asked if he could leave to table. Regina nodded.

He left them still siting at the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner, it was lovely" she was looking longingly at the brunette.

"Your welcome, it was no problem" Regina said with pride.

Emma's phone rang.

"Hello.."

"Emma is that you?" its me, your mother.

"Of course its me" she laughed.

"Where are you?"

"i'm at Regina's"

"Oh, well hook has been here looking for you, he needs to speak with you urgently"

"Well im leaving soon and il see if I can find him"

"Okay, see you soon"

"Okay, bye" she pressed the end button on her phone.

There was a slight pause.

"I guess your be going to see your boyfriend now" Regina snapped. Clearly bothered.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"His not my boyfriend" she stood up.

"I'm gonna have to go, apparently its an urgent matter, thank you for the dinner, can you tell Henry il see him tomorrow?"

"Okay"

Emma then turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait" Regina following her.

"I'm sorry" she looked pleadingly at the blonde, who couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Goodnight Regina" she smiled at the brunette.

"Night Emma" Regina watched the blonde until she got in her car.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Regina thought Emma had come back, but was disappointed to see it was Sidney.

"Yes" she snapped.

"There's trouble coming" he said in a worried tone.

"What trouble"

"An assassin, from another time, his been sent here to stop Emma, because she is the one, that will stop his plans."

Regina suddenly looked panicked.

"Shes not long left here, where did you get this information?"

"Me and Archie were outside the diner, he approached us, wanting to know where Emma was. He used come sort of magic on us, for information. He mentioned Emma would be his downfall and he was here to stop her"

"We need to find her" Regina replied.

"Take Henry to Snows, let them know whats going on, I'm going to find Emma"

Meanwhile, Emma had stopped off at the diner, to see if Hook was there. She walked in and Hook and Tinkerbell were standing near one of the tables in a deep discussion.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"There you are, you shouldn't be on your own"

"Why not?" she looked confused.

Hook continued to explain the situation to her, he then went to talk with one of the witnesses to find out more information about what the guy looked like.

Tinkerbell took this opportunity, to ask Emma about Regina.

"How are things going with Regina?"

"It's not" the blonde replied.

"We had a bit of a disagreement, but I couldn't stay mad at her for long" she gave Tinkerbell a smile.

With that Regina glided into the diner, looked at Emma, relieved that she was okay and walked up to her.

"Thank god your here, I was worried" she seemed a bit out of breath, like she had run there.

Tinkerbell and Emma looked at each other, surprised by what the brunette had said.

"What?" Regina snapped.

"Who told you?" Tinkerbell replied.

"Sidney came over to the house"

"What do you think we should do?" Emma asked.

"For starters, your not to be left alone, your coming to stay with me" she said in a firm voice, while looking at the blonde.

Hook came back over.

"That makes sense, she's the best equip for this situation"

"this should be interesting" Tinkerbell muttered.

They all looked at her, Regina eyed her up and down.

"Me and Tinkerbell will go tell your parents of what is happening"

"Henry will have to stay there tonight, while we figure this out" Regina told them.

They all agreed and Then proceeded to leave.


	5. Wounded

Regina and Emma arrived back at the mansion.

"I didn't think id be back here, so soon" Emma said jokingly.

The brunette smiled.

"Your going to be fine, I will set a protection spell around the house" she then proceeded to start doing so.

Emma sat down on the stairs, she was looking down at her hands.

"Did you mean what you said, that you, were worried about me?" she looked up at Regina, who was standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't of said it, if I didn't mean it" she snapped. She realized she was speaking harshly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied, with how were going to stop this assassin"

"I understand, were figure this out, Regina"

Those words reassured Regina, she starred at the blonde, who had looked back down at her hands. She didn't notice the way Regina was looking at her, so lovingly.

Regina suddenly walked off into the lounge. Emma noticed and got up quickly and followed.

The brunette handed her a drink and they both sat opposite each other, on the wooden red sofa chairs.

"I wonder what this thing is, that I'm supposed to do, it must be important" the blonde looked puzzled.

"Yes, well you are the savior" Regina said sarcastically.

After a while, Emma wanted to get some air, she was feeling hot.

She asked if she could go out in the garden for a few minutes.

Regina nodded.

She got up and exited the lounge. She entered the garden, the weather was pleasant.

However, she hadn't noticed, someone in the distance, watching.

It was the assassin, he had found her.

He was a dark haired man, very athletic, he wore black boots and had black combat armour, which was thin and light for better movement.

He tried to get through the protection spell, but was unsuccessful.

He then remembered he had brought a zatack with him, it is capable of getting through the toughest of elements

It was a sharp, dart like object.

It had to hit the heart, for certain death to the victim

He had to be precise.

The man aimed it at Emma, luckily Regina appeared and Emma moved, the weapon missed Emma's Heart but wounded her left shoulder.

Emma fell to her knees. In pain.

"Emma" Regina shouted. She immediately ran to Emma and poofed them, to her bedroom and put her on the bed.

The blonde was holding her shoulder, the pain was unbearable, blood was coming through her top.

"Your going to be okay" trying to reassure her.

Regina grabbed a shirt, that was on the bed and placed it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

After a minute or so, she managed to get the blonde stable. She sat next to her on the bed.

"Your sleeping in here tonight"

"I'l be fine" the blonde coughed.

"I insist" looking into the blondes eyes.

She continued..

"I can't believe I let this happen"

"Its not your fault" the blonde grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it.

Regina looked down at their hands.

Emma didn't let go and Regina didn't pull away.

Emma started to feel woozy and passed out, the shock seemed to catch up with her.

The next thing she knew was when she heard Regina's voice, asking her to open her eyes.

She opened them slowly.

"Re-gina" she whispered.

The next thing she saw was Regina leaning over her, she felt the brunettes hand on her face.

"You passed out dear, don't worry, I'm going to be right here" the brunettes voice was soft and tender.

Emma could smell her perfume, she thought it smelt sweet

"You smell nice" with a little smile but still in some pain.

Regina's face started to blush and turned a little to hide it

"Thanks" she replied, it was the only thing she could think to say.

She got up, pacing the room.

"Is he still out there?" Emma whispered

"I don't know, try and get some sleep, iv got to look at my books" she reached for a handful of them, from the walk in wardrobe.

She sat down on the floor, proceeding to read them.

Emma was laying on her back, on the bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Regina couldn't sleep, her mind was too active.

Her main priority was to find a suitable healing spell, that would fix the blondes shoulder.

After some time, she left them on the floor, got on the bed and laid down, next to Emma.

The blonde didn't move.

The brunette laid on her back, looking at the ceiling. She then turned her head towards the blonde, who was still asleep.

She then sat up and turned slightly on her side, she reached her right arm out and moved the few strands of blonde hair, that was across Emma's face and smiled.

The brunette then laid back down, on her side, facing Emma and just watched her, until she fell asleep.


	6. A Plan

It was early morning. Regina was first to wake.

She opened her eyes to find herself against the sleeping blonde. Her right arm was across the blondes stomach.

she pulled herself away quickly, as she sat up, Emma woke

She briefly forgot her injury, until she tried to move

The pain shot through her shoulder and she shouted out in pain.

Regina turned and got on her knees, on the bed and leaned over Emma.

"If you stay still, I can fix it, I found a suitable healing spell in one of those books" she gestured to the floor where the books were

The blonde looked up at Regina, who put both hands over the blondes wound, she pressed on it.

Emma hardly felt the pain, as she was lost in the brunettes eyes.

Still pressing on the shoulder, Regina closed her eyes and started muttering to herself.

The blonde wanted to reach for her hands, but thought better of it.

Suddenly the blonde felt a jolt of pain.

Regina pulled her hands away and got up.

Emma then pulled herself up.

"Its doesn't hurt anymore" she said., surprised.

"You did it" continuing to touch were the wound had been

"Now we can concentrate on other matters" the brunette replied. she picked up a book and started flicking through it.

"I'm hungry" the blonde said softly.

Regina flicked her hand, in a motion, suddenly both were in the dinning room

There was food on the table.

"Okay" Emma muttered and sat down at the table, while the woman in front of her, was just stood there, still flicking through the book.

"Come sit down, you need to eat too"

Regina looked up the blonde, who was smiling at her.

That smile, it broke her concentration, she gawked at her, which Emma noticed and looked away, smiling.

Suddenly There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that! at this time of the morning" Regina snapped.

She went to open it, to find Snow, Charming, Henry and Tinkerbell standing there.

"Get in here" Regina snapped. She Closed the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" she snapped again looking at Snow.

"We needed to know that your both alright and what is going on"

Henry run into the dinning room.

"Mom, your okay, I was worried" he hugged her.

"Were okay Henry" she was happy to see him.

The others had joined them, back in the dinning room.

"You have blood on your top" Charming noticed.

"Emma, what happened?" Snow went over to her, concerned.

"There was an incident last night, the assassin managed to fire a weapon, through the protection spell and caught her shoulder. I used a healing spell to fix it" Regina said looking pleased with herself, that she fixed it.

"Have you worked out what were going to do?" Charming remarked looking at Regina.

"Not yet, but we will be safe for a while, here, he can't get through"

Everyone sat down at the table.

Helping themselves to the food, even though Regina or Emma hadn't told them they could have any.

Snow and Regina continued talking and snapping at one another, while Henry was talking about his book to Charming.

Tinkerbell was seated next to Emma, who was scoffing her face with pancakes.

Tinkerbell looked over the table and as Regina was talking to Snow, she was looking back, at Emma, between sentences

"I take it last night was interesting with Regina then?" she looked at the blonde.

Emma stopped for a moment

"Very" and picked up another pancake.

"Are you aware she keeps stealing glances at you, while she's talking with your mother?"

"Is she?" Emma looked up at Regina.

The brunette at that every moment, was looking at her and quickly turned her head back to Snow"

"Something happened didn't it?" Tinkerbell asked eagerly.

"Yeah, she saved my life"

"Emma" snow called out

"Yes?"

"We have an idea, Regina needs to go to her lockup, she needs to get two potions, they could wipe the assassins memory, it could work"

Emma nodded.

Regina went to get her grey coat, she put it on and came back to the dinning room.

"Your going right now?" Emma said anxiously.

Everyone looked at her.

"Yes, the sooner I get them, the sooner were all get back to normal"

Henry got up and hugged Regina.

"Will you be okay, mom?" he looked up at her.

"Of Course, Henry" she put her hand on his chin.

"I'll be back soon" she walked to the door.

Emma got up and started quickly following.

"Re-gina" Emma said in a low tone

the brunette turned.

"What are you doing?"

"Your not coming with me, it's too dangerous for you too" her hands were out in front of her, faced up.

Emma folded her arms.

"I know, you were going to leave and not even say something to me, you didn't even look at me" she realized she sounded a bit possessive and regretted what she said

"What do you want me to say Em-ma" Regina snapped glaring at the blonde.

"A goodbye, maybe" she said sarcastically

"Em-ma..."

"Sorry, it's just, he might be awaiting out there right now and may try to hurt you" she looked concerned.

"I'm capable of looking after myself, I have magic" she said softly

The blonde unfolded her arms.

Regina lifted her right arm and placed her hand on Emma's face looking into her eyes

"I'll be back soon" she smiled.

Emma was suddenly lost in deep brown, but suddenly snapped out of it when she felt Regina's hand slip away and she walked out the door.


	7. Confronted

Emma sat back down at the table.

"Why don't you go and get that book, you was telling me about, Henry?" charming asked.

"Maybe you could read it to us, while we wait for Regina to return"

Henry got up, and run up the stairs to get it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door

"Il go" Charming grunted.

It was hook. They walked back into the dinning room.

"There has been no new sightings" he looked at Emma.

They all carried on in discussion.

Henry, came back down and sat back at the table.

He decided to read to himself. since the adults were now, too busy.

He opened the book, trying to find where we was last at.

He noticed that the blank pages near the end of the book, were suddenly fewer.

He thought this was a bit strange, but thought he must have misjudged it, so he carried on reading.

The light and the darkness share their center again

They bond together and are friends again

Something the light is yet to do

Will cause a new force to rage through

The Darkness that once was full of chaos

has become protector and would now give thier whole being

For the light to stay, bright

Darkness tries to find a way

But she is confronted

Her Desire, to be united with center and light

It is too strong to fight

She will return, with news

That leaves light confused

Henry strached his head and looked at the others

They were still in discussion.

Tinkerbell could tell, Emma wasn't totally concentrating, she was fidgeting.

"Shes going, to be fine" Tinkerbell whispered. knowing that's what was bothering her.

The blonde was more concerned about Regina, than for herself.

Hook sat down, on the other side to Tinkerbell and next to Emma.

"Looks like were going to be a lot closer, over the next few days, miss swan. Us all being here, together" he was flirting with her.

Emma ignored him.

* * *

Regina arrived at the lockup.

She went to retrieve, what she needed, but was confronted, by a dark figure, standing in front of her.

"Hello Regina" it was him, the assassin.

"Who are you?" she inquired

"You know full well, who i am, I'm not going to harm you, well not yet" he snapped

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm here to offer you a solution, you give me the girl and i can give you power, control, anything you want"

Regina didn't want anything from him, what she really wanted, was the girl and Henry.

"I don't need anything from you" she snapped again.

The assassin laughed. He stepped closer.

"I will not harm you this time, as i need you to deliver a message, to the girl"

"Tell her, she cannot hide, she can not save her loved ones, she will come to me, she will give her life, for her son and the love of her life"

Regina's anger was clear.

"Don't bother using your magic here" he snarled.

"I cast a little something before coming in, we both can't use magic in here" he smirked.

He went to leave and stopped.

He looked back.

"I'll give you three days"

"Your basing all this on a vision" Regina shouted.

that got his attention.

"Yes a vision so clear, that even you were there. You were lifeless on the ground" he looked pleased with himself for getting the upper hand in the conversation

Regina shock her head

"I don't believe you"

"Believe what you want, I know what I saw" he walked off.

Gone.

She took a moment to compose herself.

She grabbed what she needed and quickly, made her way back home.


	8. Realizations

Regina stormed through the door and headed straight for the dinning room

Emma and Henry were happy to see her

"Did you get the items?" Snow shouted

"Yes, i did, but i ran into the assassin"

Everyone went quiet

"He wanted me to give Emma a message" she continued, repeating what he had said

As she finished, Henry suddenly had a realization

His book, it was describing events that are happening now

He reopened the book and reread the passage, he noticed that there was more words added at the end

He came to the conclusion, that the story was still being told and these blank pages, were being filled as the time went on

He looked up at Emma, she was confused, just like the book said

Henry realized the book was about them

The light was Emma, the darkness Regina

It all started to make sense

He decided to keep it to himself for now, as there was nothing yet written to help their situation

* * *

It was now early evening

Emma and Snow were now in the kitchen, cooking for everyone

Regina was in the study, making the potion

Henry entered

"Mom..."

"You haven't come to tell me, Emma and her mother have burnt my kitchen down have you?" she laughed

"No, do you think that" pointing at the glasses "Will work?"

"I hope so, then we can get all our lives back to normal"

Henry moved forward slightly, watching his mom

"I think are lives are going to change"

Regina looked at him

"Why, has someone said something to you?"

"No, i just think it will and were all going to be happy" he smiled

"I hope so, Henry"

he nodded and left the room

Back in the kitchen, Tinkerbell had joined Emma and Snow, she was saying how nice the food smelt and both Emma and Snow agreed

"I'll leave you two to it" snow remarked and walked off back to the dinning room

There was a slight pause

"That message for you, was kind of pushy wasn't it?"

"I think he is trying to scare us, it wont work"

"And that love of your life part" she raised her eyebrow at Emma

The blonde rolled her eyes

"Your not gonna let this drop are you?" referring to the her and Regina situation

"Nope" Tinkerbell had a big grin on her face

"Your meant to be together, its ridiculous that your not already"

"Its not that easy, there's Henry, my parents, they would not agree at all"

"Hmm, i think your family are more aware of things, than you realize, i'm very perceptive"

"What do you mean?"

"I think they are aware that you and Regina have a connection, they just don't want to face it"

Emma looked down at the counter

"I don't think i can even face it, iv never been good enough, i don't think i could take any more rejections"

"She does fell the same, Emma" Tinkerbell said with optimism

"Maybe she's just being friendly, for Henry's sake" doubts were clouding her mind

"I have recently learn't that true love, doesn't come as easily as i thought, to have the happiness you want, will need risk, the question is, is she worth the risk?"

Emma looked back up to Tinkerbell and was about to speak, when Regina suddenly appeared, walking through the door

"Oh, my kitchen is a mess" she stood in front of them on the other side of the marble counter

She briefly looked at them, before reaching for the plates

Emma watched her, Tinkerbell saw that Emma was gawking and gave her a nudge

Regina started putting food on the plates

"I'll take them through" Tinkerbell said leaving the two women alone briefly

"Have you finished what you were doing in the other room?" Emma asked

"Not yet" the brunette looked at Emma

"Oh" Emma replied, looking sad

Regina suddenly felt she needed to reassure Emma, she waked round to her

Tinkerbell reappeared and took another two plates

Regina waited till she disappeared again

She then focused her whole attention, on the blonde

She took both of Emma's hands in her own

Emma's heart was racing, a little blush was appearing in her cheeks

"Whatever happens, were going to be fine, you must believe me. If something is worrying you come and talk to me, we must work together"

Regina was searching the blondes face, to try and read it

"Thank-you" she replied both were now just staring, into the others eyes

"Re-gina...do you think..." she couldn't finish her sentence, Tinkerbell had come back again

They pulled their hands away, looking slightly awkward

"Are you two coming into the dinning room or not?" Tinkerbell muttered

Regina and Emma looked at one another then back at her

"Yes" they both said together

they all left the kitchen.


	9. Stay

Back in the dinning room everyone was tucking into the food, there was a subdued silence as everyone knew it wouldn't stay this peaceful, for they would have to deal with what was yet to come.

Henry was studying his moms, going over what he remembered from the book, he was seeing things in a new light.

Some time had passed and everyone was nearly finished their meals.

Snow, Charming and Henry were muttering to themselves

Hook was trying to charm his way into Emma's good books

"I think your barking up the wrong tree mate" Tinkerbell smirked

Emma coughed and looked down at her plate

Regina let out a light laugh, which made Emma look up at her and give her a look, that Regina hadn't seen before

Regina put her hands up in front of her, as if it was an apology

Hook didn't get what they were hinting at, so carried on his flirtations

Emma drifted her attention, back to the plate

Regina sat back in her chair, watching the blonde move bits of food around the plate.

she started to think to herself, what was Emma going to say before they got interrupted earlier

she really wanted to know

Everyone had now finished eating, Snow, Emma and Tinkerbell all helped take everything into the kitchen and clear up

Regina went back to the study

Charming, Hook and Henry were left still sitting in the dinning room

some more time had passed and It was now getting late

everyone started to make their way to bed

Henry Snow and Charming went up the stairs to first

Henry went into his room, which Emma was going to share, later on

While Snow and Charming went into the 3rd bedroom which was next to his

Hook decided he would sleep in a chair in the lounge

Him and Emma spoke for a few minutes before the blonde decided she should go to bed

"Goodnight" She said to Hook

"You sure you don't want to stay here with me, all night miss swan?" before pushing himself into the chair

"No Thanks" she rolled her eyes before leaving the room

She entered the hall way

she hadn't seen Regina, since she went back into the study earlier

she noticed that the woman was still in there

She contemplated weather to go in there or not

She walked up to the study door, Tinkerbell appeared from the kitchen

She gave Emma a smile, came over to her and whispered

"You can do this" she squeezed Emma's arm and walked off up the stairs

Emma took at deep breath, she knocked on the door and proceeded turning the handle

The door opened, she looked in front of her and there she was, sitting slumped in a chair, she had fallen asleep

Emma walked up, quietly

"Regina" she whispered touching the brunettes arm

Her eyes started to open slowly

"Regina, you fell asleep, you need to go to bed" she smiled at her

"Em-ma, il just stay here"

"No, Come on I'll help you"

Regina grunted and pulled on Emma's arms to get up

Emma guided the brunette out, up the stairs, as she still wasn't fully awake

They got to Regina's room

Emma opened the door, the brunette was still leaning on her

both hadn't noticed, someone was watching them from behind a door

It was Henry, he couldn't get to sleep and had heard footsteps up the stairs, he peaked outside the door, to see who it was

As he watched, he had a big grin on his face, happy to see, both his moms helping each other

They entered her room, and the blonde laid her down on the bed

She was about to leave, when Regina reached out a hand and whispered

"Don't leave me"

Emma reached for the brunettes hand and took it in her own

"You want me to stay?" she whispered

"Come" she patted the other side of the bed

Emma walked to the door and closed it, before walking round to the other side of the bed,she took her boots off and laid down facing Regina

They were Facing each other, on their sides, but Regina's eyes were closed, but she was still partly awake

Emma didn't know what to say or do, she put both hands near her face

then suddenly

The brunettes arm reached over and was over the blondes side and back

"Re-gina..."

"hmm..."

"You do realize, you have put your arm over me right?" the blonde lifted her head to look down, where Regina's arm was

"Yeah I know" Regina replied and gave a smile, while her eyes were still closed

Emma put her head back down on the pillow, with a smile

The brunette moved her head a little into the pillow, which made some of her hair fall over her face

Emma still looking at her, moved her hand, she moved the strands away slowly

A little smile appeared on Regina's face, the blonde then slowly run her hand down the side of the brunettes face

"What was you going to tell me in the kitchen earlier? before we got interrupted?" she muttered

There was a slight pause

The blonde expression had changed, she looked anxious

"It was nothing important" her voice sounding different and even though Regina was partly awake, she noticed this change in tone

She slightly opened her eyes, she saw Emma had closed hers

"Whats wrong Em-ma?"

Emma opened her eyes and saw deep brown looking at her, she wasn't expecting it

She had to think quickly

"Nothing, Lets just go to sleep" she closed her eyes

Regina sat up a little, still on her side, she moved her arm away which was over Emma

she tossed her hair

"What did I say earlier, if something is worrying you, come and talk to me about it" she sighed

"I know when somethings bothering you Emma"

"Well I want to go to sleep, that's whats bothering me" she snapped and turned over with her back to Regina

"Fine" Regina snapped and laid back down facing Emma looking at her back

a few minutes had passed

both women were still awake, thoughts were running through their heads

Regina broke the silence

"If its the assassin, I wont let him hurt you or Henry, whatever the cost" she said softly

On hearing those last few words Emma melted

She turned back round on her side

"Everyone thinks you have this hard exterior, but they don't see the real you at all" she muttered

"Really" The brunette raised her eyebrow

"Don't give me that look, you know im right" the blonde smirked

"What is the real me then, miss swan?"

"Your Regina, below the act you put on, is a venerable woman, who wants nothing more than to be loved and love back"

Regina suddenly looked a bit panicked, that the woman in front of her saw past her flaws and seemed to see into her soul

Emma thought she better change the subject

"We better get some sleep, il go to Henry's room if you prefer?" the blonde asked secretly hoping, Regina would want her to stay

"Stay..."

The room suddenly went quiet, both closed their eyes but would open them, to see if the other was looking

Both eventually fell asleep and during the night, both women had moved closer together

Both seemed to be cuddling...


	10. Those Three Words

it was around 7 in the morning and Emma was first to wake

she opened her eyes slowly to find Regina facing her, about two inches from her face, she then noticed their arms and legs were entwined.

Emma first thought was panick, then how am I gonna move without her waking, to finally noticing, the total bliss at being in the brunettes embrace.

However Emma knew she needed to get back to Henry's room, before anyone noticed

She enjoyed a few more minutes, of being so close to the brunette

then she managed to untangle herself, without waking Regina, who slurred "hmm"

Emma sat up on the bed, yawned and reached for her boots

She heard a whisper

"Em-ma" she looked round, Regina was still asleep but was moving her hands over the sheet, as if feeling around for the blonde

Emma thought it was adorable

Emma grabbed her hand on the sheet

"I'm Here" she whispered

Regina seemed to be in a light sleep, but was unconsciously talking

she got up and was about to make her way to the door, when she heard those three words

"I love you" in a mumbled voice but she still heard it clearly enough

Emma froze on the spot

looked round, Regina was seemingly unaware of her mumblings

She let out the biggest smile

and whispered I love you too

but Regina wasn't aware

Emma then left the room and quietly made her way into Henry's room

He was laying there awake

"Henry"

"Mom" he replied

"How long you been awake?" she asked

"A while, I know you been in moms room all night, I saw you take her in there"

Emma didn't know what to say

"I know you and mom are close now" he continued

"I wont say anything, to the others" he smiled at her

Emma nodded

They heard Snow and Charming come out and go downstairs

"I better go see them" the blonde got up and walked out of the bedroom, as she got to the stairs she looked down to Regina's door

Suddenly she thought of the i love you moment, but soon convinced herself it didn't mean anything, because Regina was actually asleep

She continued downstairs

"Emma, did you have a good sleep?" Snow asked

"Yes thanks, it was, very, interesting" she smiled

"Okay" Charming muttered

back upstairs Regina was waking up, she looked over to where Emma had been and realized she wasnt there

She sighed, looked at the ceiling and thought, why can't I just tell her

She then got up from the bed, went into the en suite, got changed and went downstairs

By the time she got there, everyone was up and sitting round the table, muttering to each other

She walked in

"Mom" Henry smiled

Emma immediately looked up and paid full attention to her

"I'm not used to coming down to find a bunch of people in my dining room" she said sarcastically

"Well, it wont be for long, will it Regina" Snow snapped

Regina suddenly looked at Emma and her eyes dropped down, as if she didn't want a certain blonde to ever leave"

She decided to leave them to it, and walked into the kitchen

Tinkerbell appeared

"Regina, please tell me you have this plan finally sorted"

The brunette didn't look amused by the comment

"Truth is, This plan is the only one we have at the moment, it is risky"

"Okay,...anyway, me and Hook are going to go to the diner to get a few bits, you want anything?"

"A muffin for Henry" she replied

Tinkerbell went to leave the kitchen when she heard a

"Wait..."

Tinkerbell turned

Regina had remembered Emma had a fond liking for those Taco's

"Taco's aswell"

"Okay" Tinkerbell replied and left

* * *

Sometime later Regina was still in the kitchen alone, thinking to herself

Emma was left wondering, what the brunette was doing

She got up and went to find her

"There you are"

Regina looked up at her

"What are you doing in here, on your own"

Emma hadn't taken her grin off her face, since walking in

"What are you grinning at?" Regina asked thinking the blonde was up to something

"Nothing at all" she continued grinning

Neither mentioned, the night they had spent together

Tinkerbell arrived back and entered the kitchen

"Here's the items you wanted Regina" handing her a bag

She smiled at Emma and went to leave them

"Wait, can you give this to Henry please" she opened the bag and pulled out the muffin

Tinkerbell took it and nodded

Emma was still grinning

"Miss swan, as much as I like to see that your in a good mood, I'm inclined to think your up to something, and its making me feel a bit uneasy"

Emma laughed then asked

"What else did Tinkerbell get for you?"

Regina smirked

"Its not for me" she replied looking at the bag

Emma raised an eyebrow

"Here, take it" she looked away coyly

"For me, really?" she sounded surprised

She opened the bag

"Regina, how did you know"

Regina shrugged

"I'm very observant, I guess"

"Thanks" once again the blonde was grinning

Regina was pleased

"I better go eat it, come, come sit with me in the dining room, with the others"

"Okay, if I must"

Emma laughed

They sat down in the dinning room

Tinkerbell saw that Emma pulled out the taco and start eating it

She looked at Regina and smiled

Regina looked away pretending she didn't notice and then shouted...

"Henry please don't make too much of a mess with that muffin"

They all continued, with how they should approach the assassin

"We need to get close enough to inject him with it" Regina snapped

"How we going to do that?" Charming remarked

"We need to distract him, while someone can get close enough" Regina replied

"This all sounds every dangerous" Snow said looking concerned

"Theres many of us, only one of him" Emma replied

They continued talking

Emma was still scoffing her taco, Regina kept looking at her, thinking she's got some on her cheek

It was starting to irritate her

she reached out without thinking and went to clear it away, from near the blondes cheek

Everyone noticed and looked at her

"What?" she snapped

"She had food on her face, I removed it" she sat up straight looking to her legs, hoping that everyone had stopped looking at her

she then looked back up, they were no longer looking at her and had all carried on talking with each other, apart from Emma who was scoffing the taco

She gazed at her again, losing herself until the blonde turned her head towards her

Their eyes meet, Emma let out a smile this time the brunette didn't look away, she smiled back

Henry was watching them, for such a young boy, he knew full well what was happening around him

Despite the trouble that waited for them, there was a miracle happening right in front of him

His Moms, were falling so deeply, that even this fate that awaited them, would not stop his Moms, from their destiny


	11. Now Is A Good Time To Tell You

The day was dragging on

Emma needed to get out the house

it was still sunny, but with a bit of a chill in the air and even through the others didn't agree, she demanded to go back out into the garden

Both charming and Hook escorted her, they wondered around looking for anything suspicious

Emma stood at the apple tree, she put her hand on it, thinking of Regina

she suddenly heard a voice

"What are you doing!"

Emma turned round to see Regina standing there, in her grey coat

"What are you doing out here?" she replied

Regina suddenly looked a bit awkward and crossed her arms

"Well, after what has happened out here before, i wont let that happen again"

The brunette then looked her up and down flirtatiously

This didn't go unnoticed, as Charming had been keeping an eye on what they were up too, but he choose to ignore it for now

Regina moved herself closer to the blonde

They were now standing side by side, next to the apple tree

They didn't say anything more, but it wasn't an awkward silence

A few minutes past

Hook decided to come join them, this annoyed Regina, as he was once again invading Emma's personal space

Regina couldn't take much more, and started to move away slightly

Emma felt that Regina was getting irritated

She grabbed the brunettes hand slightly and squeezed it, Then let go, before anyone could notice

"I think iv had enough air, let's go back inside" she started to walk back

Charming and Hook were right behind her and Regina was slightly further behind, she was still taking in, that Emma had grabbed her hand and thinking, what it meant

Once back inside Regina disappeared, back into the study

Everyone else was talking strategy in the kitchen, which was going nowhere fast

Emma was getting frustrated

They had sent Henry to the dining room, as not to worry him about such matters

He sat at the table, he saw that his book was on the chair next to him

He picked it up and opened it

He got to the page he was last at and there was a few more lines

he stared with interest

Ahead lies an inevitable task to face

But for now, there is deep love to surface

The center must nudge the light

to go and comfort, the darkness tonight

Suddenly Emma appeared, clearly bothered

"I think you should go see mom"

"Why do you say that?" she looked curiously at him

"I saw her come out briefly and she quickly went back inside, I think you should go talk to her" he was remembering what he had just read

Emma gave Henry a hug and muttered "Okay"

she came to the study door, she felt more nervous, than before.

She knocked, there was no answer

she pushed the door open, closed it and leant on the door

"Regina"

The brunette stood up, putting her hand to her eye

"Yes Em-ma" she muttered her voice a tad shaky

"Henry was worried about you" she replied stepping forward

"There's no need to be, i've been busy"

"Why wont you look at me?" she was now two foot away

Regina turned round, eyes a little red and watery

She shrugged

"Your upset, whats wrong?" she begged

There was a pause

"There's something I haven't told you, you know what message the assassin had for you, well I think there was kind of one, he gave me"

"What was that?"

"Let's just say, I don't think going to come out of this well, if at all"

"That's not right, that's not whats going to happen" the blonde, spoke firmly

"What were going to do its 50/50, you know, I can't lose Henry, I can't lose..." she stopped

Emma tilted her head

Regina took a deep breath

"You"

She had stepped slightly back and put her right hand to her mouth

It hurt Emma to see Regina like this, she couldn't take it

she brought the brunette into a hug

Regina smiled and wrapped her hands around the blondes waist

After a minute, Emma released her

Green met brown eyes, time seemingly passing slower

Emma spoke

"I think now, is a good time to tell you"

Regina looked curious

The blondes gaze dropped, to the brunettes lips

"I want to kiss you" she quickly looked back up and added

"I want to be with you"

She felt such relief from finally saying it, but then uncertainty of what response she would get

The next thing she knew, was warm, soft lips pressing into hers

Arms embraced her, holding her, each kiss curiously seductive

Regina tried to control herself

She finally had the woman she loved

Their hands started to explore

"Wait, wait" Emma pulled back a little

"Does this mean, were together" eager for an answer

"If you mean, romantically, I hope so, if that's okay with you"

"Yes" she said immediately and smiled

The brunette leaned in for another kiss

This one was so deep that when Regina moved her head back to look at Emma, the blonde was left speechless and in a bit of a daze

The brunette smirked

She didn't want to let her go, but there was a knock on the door

"Emma, you in there?" It was Charming

"Yeah il be right out" she then proceeded to straighten herself out

"Are you coming with me?" Emma asked

"Of course"


	12. Deep Love

**Warning: slight sexual content in this chapter  
**

* * *

They joined everyone back in the kitchen

Standing close together

Emma was grinning

This made Tinkerbell suspicious

Charming however, was contemplating

He decided he needed to talk, with his daughter

After a while, he managed to get her alone in the hallway

"Emma, I'm not one to pry, but you both have made it obvious to me, that, er, how can I put this"

Emma looked anxious, at where he was going with this

"I know there's some kind of magical connection, but i know this is more than that now"

Emma didn't know what to say

"I don't agree with it, but you're a grown woman, your happiness is more important"

Emma suddenly thought of when Tinkerbell used the fairy dust to lead them to her happiness

"Yes, it is what I want, it's what she wants too" she smiled

"Yeah, I've seen the way she is with you, but your mother, she's going to lose it, its best she doesn't know for a while"

"I agree" she glared at him

They both left it, at that

* * *

Henry was going to bed and he wanted Emma to go with him, to spend some alone time with her

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs

After a while they heard Snow muttering to Charming outside, before they shut they're bedroom door

Not long after that, They heard more noise

They could hear Regina say I'm going to my room now, she must have been talking to Tinkerbell or Hook, or both

"Go" Henry muttered

"You sure?"

"Yes Mom" he gave her one of his i know best faces

She kissed his head and said goodnight

She closed his door and walked towards the stairs, it was a very short distance away

She came face to face with Regina

Both gazed at one another for a moment

"You going to bed?" she asked not knowing how to act

"Yes" the brunette answered and moved closer to the blonde, looking at her lips

Who's heart was beating twice as fast

"Will you stay with me again, tonight?" she whispered, hopeful

Emma nodded

She took the blondes hand, leading her to the bedroom

Closed the door

She grabbed her and resumed where they had started earlier, before they got interrupted

Regina started kissing the blondes neck, before eyes met

"Your so beautiful" Regina whispered cupping her face

Emma blushed

They moved over to the bed, exploring every inch of each other

They suddenly found themselves missing items of clothing

Regina was now on top of the blonde and when she leaned up a little, Emma noticed the lacy black bra the brunette was wearing

Oh my god, she thought, she didn't realize, she had said it out loud

Regina stopped to look at her to see what was wrong

"Lace bra" was all she could say

Regina laughed and carried on lavishing her with kisses

Soon enough there bare bodies, were against one another

Regina always thought she was the dominant one when it came to sex, it was her way of control, not giving all of herself, however this was different

She didn't feel the need to control what was happening, her emotions were not held back

She wanted Emma to have her entirely

The blonde was now laying on top of her, kissing her deeply

Regina pulled her hand up to move the blondes hair behind her ear

this made Emma pull her arm up and take Regina's hand, she pulled it to her mouth and kissed her hand, while looking into the brunettes eyes

Regina thought, it was an adorable gesture

The blonde, however also had an ulterior motive, she brought the brunettes hand between her legs

This brought an eyebrow rise from Regina, who was all to happy to comply

Both women lost themselves in each other, that it was hard to tell what was what

At the climax of it all, they found themselves on their sides, legs and arms entwined and they're faces inches apart

This reminded Emma of the previous morning, where she had woke up to find herself like this with Regina, but clothed and the circumstance slightly different

Both women continued to lay as they were, their connection was now even deeper

They continued to lay like that, until they both fell asleep

* * *

The morning arrived

Its was around 8am, Emma began to wake, she could hear the rain on the window

She opened her eyes, she felt the warmth of the brunette up against her back, with her arms over her

She turned her head

"Regina...Regina...Its time to wake up"

"mm"

"Come on," she moved herself round to face her

She placed her lips on the brunettes mouth, slowly kissing her

This brought Regina round, she responded by kissing back

after a while, Emma released her

Regina smiled at her, and pulled her, on top of her

They continued, where they left off, the night before

neither seemed bothered or unaware, that the others were waking and getting up

Henry heard a knock on his door, he quickly opened it

"Is Emma awake yet?" charming asked

"No..No..not yet" he looked anxious, which didn't go unnoticed

Charming tried to peak in the bedroom, he soon realized she wasn't in there

"Henry.."

"Yeah?"

"Is she in Regina's room" he whispered

"You know?" Henry asked surprisingly

Charming smiled at him, in acknowledgment

"Have you told anyone else, Henry?"

"No"

"Good, Don't worry, will you go downstairs and make sure Snow, doesn't come up for a bit"

He nodded and went downstairs

Charming walked to the door of Regina's room, he knocked on door three times, coughing loudly to disguise what he was doing and also wake them

Suddenly, Both women, came to their senses

"Who's trying to get me up" Regina snapped

"Er, Regina, there's something, I haven't mentioned"

"What?"

"That was my dad at the door, he knows whats going on between us, i think Henry has a fair idea too" she starting rubbing the side of her face

"You told them?" she snapped

"Not at all, apparently it's obvious" she suddenly felt anxious of how Regina felt about it

"Well I guess, their all gonna find out at some point" her voice softened

"It doesn't bother you? Emma asked

"All that matters to me, is you and Henry and if his fine with us being together, then even better and as for the others, if their not, well its tough"

Emma was pleased with Regina's reaction and gawked at the brunette

"We better get up"

they pulled themselves up, got dressed, opened the door, and went downstairs


	13. An Unwelcome Visitor

**two chapter's uploaded today, if you've red this far hello and yay :) **

* * *

While they were walking, down the stairs

Emma was wearing her black leggings, her boots and one of Regina's shirts

While Regina was in her purple blazer, dark red shirt, black trousers and heels

Both decided it would be best, not to make their new relationship public knowledge, just yet

Not until after, they had dealt with the assassin

They reached the bottom, of the stairs

Snow appeared, expressing a disapproving look

"There you are Emma"

"Is that Regina's shirt?"

"She let me borrow it" she gave a smile

She carried on talking to Emma, ignoring Regina, so Regina walked off to the kitchen

But she couldn't help turn round and point to Snow and rolled her eyes

Snow had her back to Regina, so she didn't see

Emma shook her head slightly with a little side smile

"What are you shaking your head at?" Snow asked

"Oh, nothing carry on"

Regina walked into her kitchen, she came face to face with charming

"Oh" she muttered

There was an awkward silence

Regina thought she better say something

"Emma has told me that you know about me and her" she continued pottering about

"Good, then you know if you ever hurt her..."

Regina stopped him, before he could go on

"That's not going to happen, i love her" she suddenly realized what she just blurted out

She went quiet

Even Charming didn't know what to say

He rarely saw this side of Regina, as she always had a wall up

Henry came into the kitchen

"Mom ,is everything okay now?"

She put her hand on his shoulder

"Of course, listen, i need to talk to you about something.." she knelt

"Me and Emma.."

"I know Mom" he quickly said

"Yes well i want to know, how you feel about it"

"yeah, well it means we can be a proper family, that's always what iv wanted, for us all to be together" he grinned

At this point Snow walked into the kitchen and they changed the subject

Emma however didn't follow Snow, she saw Tinkerbell in the dinning room and wanted to tell her the news

"Emma, you look happy today, let me guess, you finally told her?"

"Were together, were actually together" she said excitedly

"Your like a teenage girl, i'm so happy for you" she looked out the window

"Thanks a lot, oh just to let you know, my dad and Henry know about me and Regina aswel"

"I'm surprised everyone doesn't know, it's that obvious"

"i keep hearing that word" she folded her arms

"Your mother is going to kill you" she looked at Emma before returning to look outside

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to that, but she's not going to know until he sort this business out"

Tinkerbell nodded

* * *

It was lunch time in the Mills house

Snow had made some sandwiches, which everyone was tucking into at the dinning table

Henry look a cheese triangle, picked up his book, left the table and sat on the floor

He opened it to the exact page he wanted

The new day brings rain

This does not dampen

The happiness inside

However

A storm approaching

A dark figure of warning

For Today is the day

To stand and fight

Darkness steps forward

To protect her light

With rain still falling

Danger comes calling

She stands alone

Those in her shadow, are unable

"Henry what are you doing?" Snow muttered

"Just reading"

"You always seem to have your head in that book, lately" she replied

"Leave him alone" Regina spat

Before Snow could come back with something, there was a knock on the door

They all went silent

There was a knock again

Regina got up and went to the door

"Who is it?" she asked

"Who do you think it is, dearie"

Regina had no doubt now who it was, she opened the door

"How did you get through my spell"

"I intend no harm"

she let him in

"Well isn't this nice, just as i thought, all of you here, together" he stood in the doorway, in his usual suit

"What do you want gold?" Regina snapped

"I'm aware of your problem, as you know i can see into the future and let me just say, it's not looking to promising" he looked at his hand then to Regina

"If you haven't come to tell us anything useful, then i suggest you go" Regina snapped again

"Well dearie, as much as I'm not bothered for the saviour's life, I am however for the boys" Pointing to Henry

"Go on" Charming asked

"I have met with this assassin before, he desires power and is obtaining powers of great use, i have found out that these visions he has, are not fully complete, that's where you could have an advantage"

"If you have seen what will happen, why not tell us, so we can change it" Snow asked

"If i tell you, it could lead to a worse fate, it is not wise to mess with fate, for it is destiny"

He noticed Henry with the book, he brought his hand to his mouth in thought

Everyone else were now, to busy snapping at each other to notice

He quietly stepped over and knelt

"ah, that book" he pointed at it

Henry moved back a little

"Are you finding it interesting?" he smirked

"Why?" Henry looked puzzled at Golds interest

"There's a reason why you have it Henry, not only to tell what has already happened, but to guide you, into planting unconscious information on others, hasn't it already done that Henry?"

Henry suddenly thought of when he Told Emma to go talk to Regina, after reading a part of the book that told of center, telling light to go and comfort the darkness

"How do you know" he asked

"I know full well what that book is, I knew before your mom brought it, that you would have it"

Henry looked concerned

"It will help you, but you must not tell, otherwise it will not help"

"What are you doing" Regina snapped after noticing Gold next to Henry

"Get away from him" Emma snapped

"If you got nothing else to say you better leave" Regina snapped again

"Yes, well, I'll leave you all, with a little something to ponder" he walked back to the doorway

He looked at Regina who was standing there, hands on her hips in an aggressive position

"today love will be your weakness "

he then looked to Emma

"today love will be your strength"

he paused for a moment before speaking again

"Both, darkness and light" he held his hands out in front of him

Everyone looked at each other, confused, thinking Gold had gone mad

he looked to Henry

"Keep reading, Henry"

the next thing everyone knew was, that he had gone


	14. Face To Face

"What was all that about" Tinkerbell asked

"I haven't a clue" Emma replied

Henry was staring at a blank page, deep in thought

for the first time, he saw word after word appear

it was magic

the darkness is trapped

as memories flood back

She must remember

what center has told her

There will be a flash of blue

with words of too late too

She must protect herself

"Henry" Emma asked

He looked up to her standing in front of him

"Come, I need to talk to you"

He closed the book, got up, grabbed the book and walked out into the hallway to the stairs, where they sat

"Is it about you and mom?"

"i guess it is, as you know things could get a bit messy soon, but whatever happens, me and your mom, love you" she put her arm round his shoulders while sitting next to him

"I love you too" he smiled

Emma noticed, Henry was gripping the book tightly

"Henry, that book you got there, I haven't seen you without it today, is there something you need to tell me?" she looked at him suspiciously

He remembered, what Gold told him, he must not tell them

"No, it's just a story, its complicated"

Regina then appeared, to see what Emma and Henry were doing

He wanted to tell her, but deep down, he knew this was the right thing, to do

Regina sat next to him, so he was in between both of them

Emma tapped her back with her hand, which made her move slightly and reach her right arm behind, to hold the blondes hand

"Everything i care about is here with me now, were all going to be together, il see to it"

"Mom, you must promise me your do one thing for me" he looked at her

"Of course, what is it?" she replied

"If you hear too late and then see a flash of blue, can you protect yourself, will you do that for me?"

"Too late and a flash of blue? where's that come from?" she looked at him confused

"it's just a feeling, i have" he smiled to hide his concern

she looked down in thought

"Okay"

Before she had time to ponder on what Henry had said

There was shouting, coming from outside

Everyone gathered near the stairs

Outside, the street lights were lit, as the dark set in, the rain was still lightly falling

"I've brought down your shield, that's where I've been the past day, gathering the strength, to bring it down" he shouted sarcastically

"I like to think, i can be reasonable, so 'll give you ten minutes to come and face me"

He paced the lawn

"Regina, its time" Snow confirmed

Emma didn't know. that they had changed the plan

"Emma, listen to me" she took her aside

"You will stay here with us, the plan we had is just to high of a risk, we have had to change it, with Hook and Davids help, Regina will draw his attention and put a curse on him, rendering him unable to move"

"This is not right" she snapped

"If you go out there, it could be easier for him, Regina wouldn't be able to have her full attention, on what needs to be done"

Regina went to Emma, who was still disagreeing

"I need to talk to you" she gestured her arm to the study to go and talk in there

When they got in there, she closed the door

"This is madness" the blonde snapped

"We need to stick together"

"I need to have all my focus on this, otherwise it will not work"

she took Emma's hands in her own

"Whatever happens, always remember that, i love you"

She then leaned in and kissed her so passionately, that it seemed like all eternity

as she released her, she told her

"I'll love you, forever"

She then proceeded to open the door and walked through it

She took her blazer off, put on her black mac on, spoke briefly with Henry and then out the door

While leaving the blonde stuck to the spot, in the study

She couldn't move, it was like the events had rushed by her, and she was trying to catch up

The emotions drenched her, by the time she had come round Regina Hook and Charming were heading out the front door

She rushed out the study

"What have you been doing?" Snow asked

She then noticed Emma's eyes, were glistening

"Are you alright?"

"I will be when their okay"

They then proceeded into the dinning room, to the window


	15. It's Time

Regina, Hook and Charming walked on to the front lawn

Regina clenched her fists

"What a surprise, like i didn't see this already" he rolled his eyes

Regina stood in between Hook and Charming

While the assassin was around 10 foot away in front of them

"Well, first things first" He snapped

Putting both arms out straight in front of him with palms facing Hook and Charming

There was a flash of green

Both men thrown backwards and landing unconscious

"See how easy that was" he snarled pacing sideways, eyeing the brunette

She hadn't even moved, seeming unbothered by what he just did

Inside the house, concern was rising

"I'm going out there" Emma insisted

"No, don't, giver her a minute, Regina can protect herself" Snow begged her

Back outside

Regina was growing impatient

"What are you waiting for" she snapped

"You forget, I know who this all goes"

"No, you don't" she snapped again

He looked briefly bothered

"Okay, I may not be all-powerful yet, but I have seen enough of this, to know" he laughs

Regina decided she had enough

"Enough of this" she shouted

Bringing her arms up and sending fireballs towards him

The assassin was ready for this and just pushed back, with his own fire

The light was blinding that those inside, had to shield their eyes

The exchange went on for a good minute

Regina thought she would get the upper hand and then set the curse

However she underestimated the mans strength

He started to gain the advantage, which meant he could send a memory hold spell through her fire

Suddenly the flashes stopped, she was rooted to the spot, stuck in her memories

The dark-haired man laughed

"It wont last long" he snapped

he proceeded to look at the house

"See, you can't win, i won't warm her, if you come to me Emma, you got until she comes back to us, to decide" he looked pleased with himself

The blood started running down Regina's nose, as flashback after flashback was too much

Daniels death, adopting Henry, meeting Emma for the first time, her mother's death, nearly losing Henry when he eat that turnover, Emma touching her arm to transcend the hat, Her basically saving everyone in Neverland and finally the last few memories, Emma telling her she wanted to be with her, them embraced, then the last one her, Henry and Emma sitting on the stairs and Henry saying

If you hear too late and a flash of blue

with that she came out of the spell, got up and went to set the curse on him

Before she could even put her hands out, she heard the words

"Too late" and saw a flash of blue coming towards her

She heard the words in her head, too late, flash of blue, protect yourself and that's what she did

she quickly crouched sideways, arms protecting her head

That action saved her from certain death, if she hadn't done that, it would have hit her front on, fatally injuring her lungs and heart

Back inside the house however they didn't know

Emma ran out, Snow followed telling Tinkerbell to stay with Henry

"Regina" Emma shouted going to her

She took her in her arms, moving her wet hair off her face

"Regina"

"Why are you so concerned about her" the assassin snarled

Snow had gone to Charming and Hook, they were starting to come round

Emma noticed blood coming from Regina's nose, she let out a slight noise, realizing she was losing her

She pulled her face to her own, a tear coming down her face

The assassin stared at her

"Wait a minute,what is this" he looked with interest

"Ha, I don't believe it, you love her"

Suddenly Snow started shouting at him

"What are you talking about, you're seeing things"

Charming grabbed her, making her she didn't lunge at him

"Am I" he smirked

Snow and Charming came closer to the two women

Emma was holding her, her left hand cupped Regina's face, she leaned in and kissed her on the lips

The assassin had seen enough, as he put his hands up, ready to finish what he came to do

Emma had released her lips from Regina's, looked at the assassin, who was about to unleash the last blow

She put her arm out

"NO"

Suddenly a bright purple flash propelled forward blasting the assassin backwards

She looked back to Regina, whose eyes were wide, she was gasping for air

Emma couldn't believe it

"Never leave me again, I love you" she begged

Snow, stood before them

Dumbstruck, speechless, mouth open, completely absent-minded

Charming ran over to the assassin, to make sure he wasn't able to do anything else

When he reached him, he pulled his hand to his mouth, the assassin was lying on his back his head, a bloodied mess

He turned back and went to Snow who asked

"What the hell is happening"

"The assassin is dead" he replied

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about them" pointing to Emma and Regina

She was in shock

At this point, Henry ran out and over to his mom's

"Mom, Mommy"

"Henry" Regina replied

He took her hand

"What you told me..."

"You saw it"

"Yes, how did you..."

"The book" he replied

Regina and Emma looked at each other

Snow looked at Charming

"Why are you not saying anything, about this?"

"Can we discuss this later" trying to avoid the inevitable

Emma and Tinkerbell helped Regina up

She winced in pain, as they helped her inside


	16. Back Inside

Back inside Emma and Tinkerbell helped Regina on to a chair in the dinning room, the others had followed them in

"How did you manage to use magic out there, Emma?" Hook asked

"I don't know" she replied but deep down she knew it had to be her connection that she has with Regina that did it

The room suddenly went quiet as they all stared at Regina, she had pulled her hands up to her face as the lights seemed too bright for her, they realized she was more beat up than they thought, she had gashes on her hands and as she pulled them away there were gashes down the side of her face, her black mac was torn in many places and her eyes kept closing and opening

"What you all looking at?" she muttered, clearly uncomfortable partly because of the pain but also at everyone staring at her

"You took a bit of punishment out there" Emma softly told her as she leant in front of her looking at her gashed bloody hands

Meanwhile Snow looked around her, everyone seemed not to batter an eyelid at Emma and Regina's obvious affections towards one another

It didn't take her long to soon realize they already knew what was going on. She suddenly felt hurt that she was the last to know but still also shock

Emma stood

"We need to get Regina out of these wet clothes before she gets ill and she needs to rest, would someone help me take her upstairs?" she looked around waiting for someone to volunteer

"I can poof us there, dear" Regina whispered

Emma looked to her parents, as if she was asking for approval

"Its okay, were sort things here, won't we Snow?" Charming looked to her

She didn't no what to say but managed to mutter

"I guess so"

Regina turned her head to Henry

"I'll see you in the morning, everything will be better tomorrow" she then smiled at him

"I'm glad you're going to be okay Mom"

With that Regina took Emma's hand and the purple smoke surrounded them and they were gone

"Right, We better get that body off the front lawn" Charming snapped

"I'll help you" Hook replied

They started to walk out of the house leaving Snow, Tinkerbell and Henry in the dinning room

Snow just stood on the spot, while Tinkerbell went to look out the window at the two men, Henry went up to Snow and gave her a hug which she appreciated

Meanwhile upstairs

Regina had poofed them into her bedroom soon as they got there Emma had to grab her before she fell to the ground

"There's something else wrong here" she thought

She managed to pull the mac coat off her

"We need to get these damp clothes off"

She sat the brunette on the edge of the bed, and started to remove her trousers and shirt. She suddenly gasped at what see saw

"What is it?" Regina asked shakily

"Your left side...Your leg, side, part of your back, theres scaring and bruises"

"That will be because of what he threw at me dear"

Emma got up, she could tell Regina didn't want her to see her like this and fetched a blanket from the wardrobe and put it round Regina

"I'm just going to change out of my clothes, hope you don't mind me borrowing something out of your wardrobe" she smirked

Regina didn't say a word she hugged the blanket to her to get warm

Emma returned moments later, Regina looked up at her

"Come, let's get you more comfortable on the bed" she went to help her

"I can do it" she snapped pulling herself over the bed

"Okay, I'm gonna get us some water" she waited till Regina laid down and then walked off, out of the room and back downstairs

She came face to face with Snow, who give her one of her disapproving looks

Emma sighed

"Please don't, not tonight" she walked off towards the kitchen

Snow followed

"I don't understand this Emma, I mean, Regina!, How did this happen, when did this happen? and where did that magic come from?"

Emma reached for two glasses from the side unit and started to fill them up with water

"Yes, well to be honest, i think there's always been something between us that we dared not admit, but things have changed" she smiled to herself

"And that magic, well, we've both seen it before, with the hat and stopping the curse"

there was an awkward silence that followed, until Emma wanted to know where Henry was

"Is Henry okay? where is he?"

"His at the table in the dinning room, looking at that book" Snow snapped

With that Emma walked off to the dinning room and whispered to Henry

"Henry, that book"

"Mom?"

"I need to borrow it" she asked

"Yeah" he replied closing it

"You do know you are the light of the story and Mom is the darkness?" he asked

"I do now" she replied smiling at him

Tinkerbell looked over slightly curious

"What is that book anyway?" she asked

"It's a story about the light and the darkness" Henry happily said

She smiled at the boy and continued to look outside

Emma meanwhile got up and took the book with her back to the kitchen, where Snow still was

"I'll see you in the morning, we can talk some more then, if you want?"

"Okay" Snow replied still trying to process the nights events

Emma put the book under her arm and carried the water in her hands, out the kitchen and up the stairs

She walked back into Regina's bedroom

Regina had fallen asleep, using her magic always made her tried

Emma placed the water on the side cabinet and sat on the bed next to Regina

She opened the book and began to read


	17. They Are Meant To Be Together

Emma glides her hand over the pages of the book, as she read the words, they were making her remember parts of her life, like, that magical connection with Regina transcending the hat, then that horrible feeling of getting dragged into it

She was bewildered and intrigued about how this book, even though slightly cryptic, was telling their past and slightly ahead into the future, this was all down to magic she thought

She got distracted once or twice by Regina slurring in her sleep, maybe it was her injuries causing her to moan

Back downstairs, Charming and Hook had put the assassins body in the garden, round the back of the house and covered it over with a plastic sheet that they found folded up, near the back door

They walked back inside to find Tinkerbell and Snow talking in the kitchen while drinking some coffee

"Where's Henry" Charming asked

"He was starting to fall asleep, at the table in the dinning room, so i helped him up to his bedroom" Snow replied

They all fell silent, for what seemed like an eternity, just standing there not knowing exactly what do say to each other, until Hook asked

"What are we going to do now?"

"I guess were stay here again tonight, figure out what to do with him tomorrow, and then i guess we can get back to some kind of normal" charming looked to Snow

"What is normal, i don't think there is a normal anymore after the events of the last few days" she looked around the kitchen

"Come on, were all still alive, that is the main thing, that's what is important" he goes to take her hands

"Yes, i am glad, but still, i didn't even know our daughter was that way inclined" she glares at him

"With Regina, there's just something there, i think all of us in this room knew deep down that there has always been a connection of some kind between them, all that matters is that she's happy, you do want that, don't you?" he looked into her eyes pleadingly

"Of course, it;s just going to take me a long time to get used to this, i guess"

"They are meant, to be together" Tinkerbell muttered smiling to herself

Hook turned to her

"I guess i was barking up the wrong tree, as you so kindly told me" he smirked

they laughed, which eased the tension in the room

It was now every late, and they decided it was time to try get some sleep, however Hook wasnt tired

"I'll be up for a while yet" he told them

"Okay, i guess were see you in the morning" Snow replied as they went to leave and go upstairs

Emma heard the footsteps on the stairs, she didn't realise it was so late, she listened until everything went quiet again, then looked back down at the book  
There was a new passage, that even Henry hadn't seen

The Light and Darkness live to fight another day  
It brings hope to all  
except one  
Darkness makes out she is strong  
but is the most vulnerable one of all  
a familiar face returns, with a proposal to be heard

Emma looked over to Regina and sighed, she thought what am I going to do, she closed the book and tucked it under the side of the bed, so Regina wouldn't ask questions about why she had it

she then proceeded to turn the lights off and laid down next to Regina, deep in thought at what tomorrow would bring


	18. Insecurities

**Hi everyone, thankyou for your faves/follows. Sorry its been a while since I updated. This chapter is mainly about Regina's insecurities**

* * *

Emma awoke to find herself alone on Regina's bed, she sat up and wondered where Regina was.

She noticed the en suite door was closed, she dragged herself to the door

"Re-gina are you in there?"

"Yes, dear" she was looking in the mirror at her scars, she was always proud of the way she presented herself, it was one thing she could control and seeing herself like this sent insecurities through her body

"Are you alright?"

"I will be" she snaps

Emma didn't want to press further, she returned to the bed, taking her drink of water in her hand and taking a few sips

She wasn't sure how long Regina had been in the en suite, but she was slightly concerned that she might never come out

ten minutes later, Emma was still sitting alone on the bed, she heard a few mumbles outside the door

She got up and opened the bedroom door slightly, Charming saw her and walked up to the door

"How's Regina?" he whispered

"I Don't really know, she won't come out of the en suite"

"Did you have an argument?"

"No, I woke up and she was already in there"

"Well, I think were be heading back home this afternoon, so we need to sort the matter of the body in the garden"

"Right, I'll be down in a minute"

Charming nods and walks to the staircase, while Emma closes the door again

* * *

"Regina...Regina"

"What is it Emma?" she snaps

"I know when somethings up, whats wrong? let me in, please"

Regina doesn't respond

"Don't make me kick this door down, il do it"

Suddenly she unlocks the door and opens it slightly

Emma pushes it and walks in, Regina has her back towards her

"what's wrong? are you still in pain?" the blonde softly says

"A little, nothing I can't handal"

"Why won't you look at me?"

The brunette lets out a sigh

"The scars, there hideous" putting her had to her forehead

"Your alive, that all that matters" the blonde says softly

"I know something that may cheer you up, My parents are going home this afternoon"

Regina laughs

"Will you come down stairs in a little while?"

"Okay" still Regina doesn't look at her and Emma doesn't push it

Emma leaves and goes downstairs, Tinkerbell, Hook, Snow, Charming and Henry are sitting at the dinning table

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow asks concerned

Emma nods and sits down, looking at Henry, who's scoffing come cereal

"The weather is much better today" Snow remarks

"Good" Emma replies

"Is Mom coming down?" Henry asks

"Soon" Emma smiles at him

Half hour passes

Emma gets up

"I'm going to get her"

Suddenly a poof of smoke appears near the doorway

"No need dear, I'm here"

Emma turns, Regina is standing there in a black roll neck jumper and trousers and full make up on trying to cover her scars.

"It's good to see you looking better today, Regina" Snow says softly

"Mom, your alright, I'm glad your okay"

She gingerly walks over to him and kisses his forehead

"Hows the pain" Tinkerbell asks

"The high dose of painkillers are helping" without realising she pulls her hair behind her ears, revealing the scars on the side of her face

Snow gasps and pulls a sad looking face

"Don't worry mom, it's not that bad" Henry smiles at her, trying to reassure her

She smiles back at him and puts her hand, back to her ear to pull the hair, back over the side of her face

* * *

Suddenly there's a knock on the door

Regina goes to open it

"Oh, its you"

"Yes dearie"

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposal"

"You better come in then" she smirks and gingerly walks behind him, back to the dinning room

"Gold" Charming snapped

"I'm glad to see you all in one piece, i'm sure some of you knew I was coming" he said smugly

Emma suddenly remembered the book

"If you have a proposal to give, Gold, I don't think were interested" Emma snapped

"Oh, someone has done some light reading" he smirked

"Just say what you've come to say, im not in the mood for your riddles" Regina snapped

"I have a proposal, I will deal with the body you have in your garden and take away those scars that I can see, in exchange for that book you gave Henry"

"Don't make me laugh, we can easily deal with that guy outside and I know these scars are not treatable" she hissed

"There not?" Henry muttered, concerned

"What the assassin used on me is an ever lasting mark, until I die, in fact if it wasn't for that book telling my son to warn me id be dead, so why the sudden interest in getting it back"

"you know fall well, magic comes with a price and that book is magic"

"So why did you have it and let me give it to Henry"

"For his own gain no doubt" Charming remarked

"Without it, Henry would have no mothers, it was for the greater good and now I must have it back, it's a family airlum and you can't keep it no longer, if you keep it, it will change you all that's its price to pay"

"I don't believe you, you have another motive"

"I have no ulterior motive dearie"

"Well you're not having it Gold" Regina snapped

"I see were not getting anywhere, you need to think about it and im sure your come to the same conclusion"

No one responds, so he goes to leave

"is I'll see you soon dearie" he says smugly and he leaves

The room falls with an awkward silence

"So, he really wants that book back huh?" Hook jokes

Which makes Regina give him a death glare

"He knows something, he doesn't want use finding out" Emma mutters

"It seems so"

"Right, me and your dad are going to go home, will we see you later?" Snow looks at Emma

"Possibly"

"Call me later, Okay?"

"Sure"

"We better go too" Tink gets up looking at Hook

"Oh, yeah, right" he replies

They all say their goodbyes and Emma and Henry see's them out. As she closes the door, Henry asks her where the book is and she whispers to him to go get it, from under Regina's bed and take it into his room.

He runs up the stairs, while Emma goes back to the dinning room, she see's Regina sitting on a chair, in deep thought

"Regina"

"hmm...Wheres Henry?" she looks at the blonde

"His gone to his room for a bit" she walks over sits in the next chair, facing Regina

"What are you thinking?"

"I thought it was over now the assassin is gone, but it seems not"

Emma takes Regina's hand and squeezes it, she looks at the blonde and smiles

"Will get though this, just like we got through last night, together" she goes to kiss the brunette, but she pulls away

"Don't you feel the same way about me anymore?" she says shakily

"Of course I do Em-ma...its just...look at me" she closes her eyes, her eyes welling up

"I am looking at you, your still the same beautiful woman you always were, I love you"

Regina opens her eyes and looks into the bright eyes of the blondes, her heart melts

"I love you too, I'm meant to be the strong one, yet I am weak, I can't even protect you properly, you ended up saving me"

"I am, the saviour" Emma lightly joked still holding the brunettes hand

"What do you want to do now?" The blonde asks

"I hot bath, my body aches"

"Okay, il go run the bath and stuff for you"

* * *

10 minutes later Regina is soaking in the bath, already her aches are easing, she is thinking about Emma, which brings a smile to her face. Which soon disappears when she looks at her legs to see scars covering her left leg, suddenly thoughts of Emma finding her body hideous to look at, clouds her mind. she shakes her head to try get rid of such thoughts. Emma would never. It's just me.

another 20 minutes later, she goes to get out, he picks the towel up and suddenly Emma walks in

"What you doing in here" she harshly snaps grabbing all the towels she could and covering herself

"I...urm..wanted to see if you was okay?" the blonde looked slightly upset at Regina's tone and actions

"Next time knock first"

"Re-gina" she moved slightly forward wanting to go to the brunette

Regina moved slightly back, clutching the towels to her skin

"Your worried about your scars, I understand"

"How can you" Regina snarls

"Il talk to you when you've calmed down" she goes to leave

Regina started to panick, she couldn't bare seeing Emma hurt

"Em-ma"

Emma stopped and looked round with an emotionless expression

"I'm sorry, for snapping at you like that, please forgive me" she said pleadingly moving forward slightly

"Okay"

"look at me, how can you like this" She alters the towels to show her left side of her body, which has many scars, marking her skin and without the makeup on her face, they were now more prominent

She was expecting a gasp, like Emma's mother had done earlier, or a grimace on Emma's face, But no, Emma smiled.

"Your smiling" she said in disbelief

"I can see your bum" a slight blush in her cheeks

"Really, miss swan" a smirk appeared on her face

"Yes really, She moves closer, Regina's eyes widen and her heart beating faster

The blonde brings her hand up and cups Regina's face looking at the brunettes lips and then into her eyes, a moment later their lips are crashing into each other's, they get so lost that the brunettes grip on the towels fail and they drop to the floor

They come up for air and smile, a moment later Emma drops her gaze, realizing the brunette has dropped her towels and is totally naked. She suddenly feels her skin flushing she looks back up, which makes Regina realize she's not holding the towels around her.


End file.
